Foggy Stars and Luminous Dreams
by BloodyNib
Summary: A oneshot collection dedicated to the Avengers, both as a group and individual characters. Beware, spoilers for all movies up to Avengers: Endgame possible. Lots of romance, fluff, hurt, comfort. Open for prompts.
1. Totally Fine

**A/N Yes, I should know better than starting another collection but really, I couldn't resist. This will deal with the Avengers, not one character in particular, The chapter titles will be taken from the titles of the soundtrack from Avengers Endgame. So start with the first one, shall we?**

* * *

Totally Fine

When Bucky stepped through that sparkling portal, he inevitable kept an eye out for a familiar shock of blonde hair. He knew she had survived the snap; otherwise she would have been with him in Wakanda. But it was hard to distinguish single people on that battlefield. Plus, he didn't even know whether she was still blonde. That wizard had said five years had passed. For all he knew, she might have changed her hair again now that she wasn't on the run anymore.

The battle was exhausting and bloody and Bucky was sure he was done with fighting for the rest of his life. He just wanted his peace with his girl and their family. Maybe they'd get a farm.

Finally, he found Steve. Buff, clean shaven, broken Stevie, mourning the death of Howard's son. He hadn't known Tony very well but he felt a deep respect towards the man who had sacrificed everything to save everything. To make sure his daughter would have a future. "Stevie…"

"Bucky! Oh, thank God!" He wrapped him in a tight embrace and Bucky couldn't help but return it just as tightly.

"Bet you did a ton of stupid things while I wasn't there to stop you," Bucky mumbled and Steve sobbed in response. "Where's Nat? I haven't seen her yet."

Steve shook a bit harder but loosened the embrace to get a good look at Bucky. "Oh, Buck. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What do you mean? Steve?" His voice trembled. "_What the hell do you mean?_"

"Natasha died. Clint and she were supposed to get the Soul Stone. We didn't know there was a sacrifice involved. A soul for a soul."

Bucky staggered back. "What? So Barton-"

"She jumped," Clint threw in, grief etched onto his face. "I didn't want her to do it; I didn't deserve her sacrifice. But she's… she _was_ so fucking stubborn. In the last moment, she tied me to the ledge. I tried to hold her, but…" Fresh tears spilled over his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Barnes. I truly am. If anyone would have deserved that happy ending, it would have been Nat."

Bucky took some deep breaths, trying to fight the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm him. The other men didn't speak but gave him the time to deal with that information. "What about her child? Where is he? Or she?"

"Child?" Steve exchanged a glance with Clint who only shrugged. "Buck, Nat didn't have a child. She wasn't even pregnant."

"Of course she was. She told me so before the battle in Wakanda," Bucky answered confused. "C'mon, Steve. I know you don't have much experience with women, but even you should recognise a pregnant one. Especially if it's Nat."

Steve clasped his shoulder tightly and looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Natasha wasn't pregnant. I might not have been at the compound as often as I should have been but I'm sure I would have noticed if Natasha had been pregnant."

Bucky shrugged away from the touch; it didn't make any sense. He shook his head violently and backed away, neither trusting his voice nor his memories. Maybe it was just another nightmare. Maybe he would wake up soon, Natasha in his arms, soon to be awoken by a little child with that green eyes of hers.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Of he hadn't woken up. While the others mourned Tony and what had been their home for a long time, he spend his time guarding and watching the stone that Natasha had given her life to obtain. He knew Steve needed to take them all back to their respective times but it was hard letting go of that orange glowing rock. It was the last thing he got left of her. It wasn't like he felt a connection between the stone and Natasha but it still felt almost impossible to let go of it. What was he supposed to do after life turned back to normal? How could he move on from losing her a second time?

"You're ready for Tony's memorial?" Sam asked and finished buttoning his shirt. "We're going to be late."

"I don't think I should go," Bucky answered, not lifting his gaze from the stone. "I killed his parents, after all. It's my fault we fought at that airport. He probably wouldn't want me at his memorial."

Sam looked at him for a long time. "You know… If you want to honour or respect his sacrifice, him as a man or your memory of his dad, then I guess no one will kick you out." He paused before adding a bit quieter: "And maybe it'll help you say goodbye to Nat, too. I know Barton plans to hold a memorial for her at his farm, but still… I think it might help you."

Bucky took a deep breath and closed the hand holding the stone. "I don't have a suit."

A sympathetic smile found its way on Sam's lips. "I think we can find some black clothes for you. Nat would kick my ass if I'd let you go in sweats."

Bucky chuckled involuntarily and wiped his right hand down his face. "Yeah, she would."

~#~#~#~#~#~

It was time. They had sent Tony's first arc reactor out on the lake and now Steve would take back the stones. Bucky found himself both avoiding Tony's little girl and Barton. It wasn't like he blamed the latter for Natasha's death; he himself knew how impossible it was to stop her from doing anything. It was rather the fact that he saw his own grief mirrored on the man's face. As for Morgan, it hurt to see what could have been. The girl didn't deserve to grow up without her father. Did he deserve to survive without the first and only woman he ever loved? Bucky chose not to answer that question.

As Steve went to the platform to get ready for his time travel, Bucky lingered behind, trying to summon up the courage to give up the Soul Stone. It spoke volumes about how deep in thought he was that a woman like Laura Barton could surprise him.

"Mr. Barnes?" she asked softly.

Bucky looked up, his heart beating faster. "Bucky. Or… or James." Natasha had been the only one to call him James in a very long time.

She seemed to sense his hesitation concerning his given name. "Bucky then," she relented with a smile. "I understand that you and Natasha were close. I just want to tell you that you are always welcome at the farm if you want to trade stories. Or if you find yourself not wanting to be alone. Nat was an important part of our family – the kids adored her and she adored them. So if you want to learn more about the part of her that was Auntie Nat… Please drop by. You're not alone in your grief."

Bucky felt himself choking on the tears he had refused to shed those last days. "Thank you," he croaked. "Really. Thank you. I think I would like that."

"Any time." Laura smiled sadly and, once her maternal side won over, hugged him.

Mindful of his strength and trying hard not to crush her, Bucky returned the hug. "I'm glad Nat had you," he finally said, letting go of Laura. "When she was in Wakanda, she would often talk of you, Barton and the kids. Being called her family is a great achievement."

"When Clint first brought her home, I'd never thought we would grow that close. But maybe that's a story for a different time. When she was at the farm she would talk about you, too. I… I'm sure you know that but she did love you. Not because she told me so. But you could see it in her smile every time she talked about you."

Bucky gulped. He knew, of course. But it was nice to hear although it also ripped his heart in two. So he only nodded and went to join Steve, Sam and Bruce standing around the little platform that would transport Steve through time.

His best friend noticed him and hugged him briefly but tightly. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."  
Despite everything, Bucky smiled. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." He paused for a moment. "Be careful, punk."

"You know me. I'm always careful."

Somewhere to Bucky's left, Sam snorted.

Steve grew sober again. "If there's a way to bring her home, I will do so, Buck. I promise."

"I know." Bucky stepped a few feet away as Bruce counted down and watched with fascination and dread as Steve disappeared. The next five seconds seemed the longest in his life. What if something went wrong. Would it change anything if Steve had the possibility to bring back Natasha's body? He was sure he couldn't move on from that and burying her would make no difference.

Bruce counted down again and Steve reappeared, another person in a quantum suit cradled in his arms. All breath was punched from Bucky's lungs. She seemed so small, tucked tightly against Steve's chest; small and fragile. Time seemed to slow and stop and Bucky could barely think over the rushing in his ears. And then, suddenly, both helmet moved back to expose the faces of Steve and Natasha and Bucky's heart stopped _beating_ for a moment when Natasha opened her eyes and moved to stand on the ground. He watched petrified as Natasha smiled at Steve who returned the smile and nodded in Bucky's direction, saying something he couldn't hear. Natasha turned and then, her whole face lit up. She jumped from the platform and then, suddenly, her arms were around his neck. Bucky needed a second but then he wrapped his arms around her, felt her warmth and hid his face in the crook of her neck. And then, for the first time in a very long while, James felt like himself again.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Through the window, James could see a sliver of the moon. The familiar weight of Natasha using his chest as a pillow grounded him. But then again, he hadn't had a nightmare in a very long time. Tomorrow he would chop some wood for the winter that was already lurking around the corners; Nat was insufferable when she was cold. Lost in thought, his drew shallow circles on her back. Six years ago he wouldn't have dreamt of a quiet night like this. Of leading a normal life.

The door to the bedroom squeaked softly and James turned his head. His gaze was met by sleepy greenish eyes. "Hey," he said softly.

"I couldn't sleep," the little girl answered and rubbed her eyes.

"I think we have room for you. C'mere."

The girl stumbled to the bedside and climbed on the bed only to tuck herself against James's free side. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you, too, Amy." He carefully kissed the crown of her head. "Sleep well, princess."


	2. Arrival

**A/N As you've already noticed, this story gets slower updates, but that's due to the fact that I'm sticking to the titles of the soundtrack and I want to keep them in the right order. Plus, there's a lot going on right now, so please bear with me if I'm taking my time :) Today's oneshot has been inspired by a prompt by romionefluffer. Have fun! (I realised I'm a HUGE sucker for WinterWidow, so... Sorry?)**

ArinRomanaff: Thank you very much, I'm happy you liked it.

MaRiA.Z.A: THank you very much! Over time, there will come a lot more

Iamsecretlynot: Thank you :)

* * *

Arrival

Getting off Sakaar, getting back _home_, Bruce had thought a lot about Natasha. Whether she'd missed him. How pissed she still was for him and the Hulk vanishing. He'd thought about making it up to her, finally telling her what he felt for her. Telling her he was willing to run with it, wherever it would take them. That he'd should never have made the mistake of indicating that she couldn't hold her own against the Hulk; Natasha knew how to defend herself.

He was nervous with excitement as they landed at the new Avengers Facility; all reassuring nods and speeches by Thor and questionable Tipps by Loki and Valkyrie did not help to put him at ease.

They were all there when the spaceship's ramp lowered down. Tony at front. Steve, Clint. Some faces he didn't recognize. And _Natasha_. She stood a bit to the side, a brunette man with a metal arm and shaggy hair half a step behind her, both watching him intently. Bruce saw Natasha touching the man's right, human looking arm which caused him to lean into her so she could whisper something at him. The man didn't look too happy, never taking his eyes off Bruce, and finally nodded.

Natasha waited until all the others had gone inside before she approached Bruce. He had watched her greet Thor with a hug and an open smile, saying something to him that made him laugh and the brunette man scowl playfully. How different was her smile now. Soft, but apologetic. Wary, even. "Hey Bruce. Good to have you back."

_Really?_, he wanted to ask. She stayed just distanced enough after her brief hug that he couldn't pull her close again without making it weird. "I'm sorry we left," he blurted out, adoration in his eyes. He needed her to understand _how_ sorry he was. That it had been the worst decision of his life. "I missed you. So, so much." He looked at her intently, a smile on his lips. "Let's run with it this time. Yes? I don't want to spend another minute without you. Natasha, I-"

"Bruce," she cut him off, gently but determined. I'm glad you're back in one piece. But it's been two years. I'm not the same person anymore."

"I don't care. You're still you." He went to cup her face but Natasha evaded him by taking a step back.

Gently, she pushed his hands down. "Two years, Bruce. With no word from you. A lot has happened in the meantime. Things that helped me move on. I still care for you, make no mistake. But we missed our window."

"That man…"

"James Buchanan Barnes," Natasha explained, and her eyes shone like he'd never see it before. "Most call him Bucky. Childhood friend of Steve's. We have history together and I won't let him be taken away from me this time." A soft smile appeared on her face and she hugged him, less wary this time. "I really am glad you managed to come back. Though I will have words with the Big Guy."

"Sure." Bruce held her tightly, taking in her scent, feeling her body in his arms. His chest was constricted and he felt as if he couldn't breathe normally.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Bruce let go of her, instantly mourning the loss, and shook his head. "I want you to be happy."

A genuine smile creased her lips. "Thank you. Maybe we manage to stay friends? I'd be up for it if you are."

"Yes. That sounds nice."

~#~#~#~#~#~

It wasn't nice. Bruce kept his distance to Natasha and Barnes as much as possible. He watched them interchange little gestures of love in public, barely noticeable, but still his heart felt like it was ripped in two. Most of their time they spend training the recruits together or went on missions themselves. Whatever they did, there was a teasing, flirty, playful air around them; something Bruce knew he never had that much with Natasha.

He wanted to hate Barnes; if he hadn't been, Natasha might have been more willing to try again, to pick up where they've left it. But he couldn't, not in earnest. Not when he saw how happy Natasha was when they went at each other on the mats. Not when he noticed how he kept her back in the field. How he made sure they were always stocked on her favourite snack. The Hulk had been wary, at first, but after he'd noticed how close and important to each other they were and after Barnes had once wrestled with him in play, he had taken a liking to the man with the metal arm. Bruce felt betrayed by that but hoped he didn't let it show too much.

Then, one day, Natasha visited him in his lab. Bruce nearly dropped the vial he'd been holding; she was the last person he'd expected. "Is something wrong?" he carefully asked. Natasha seemed distraught, more than he'd ever seen her. Had there been an accident without him noticing? Was someone – Barnes? – seriously hurt?

"Yeah, I…" Natasha _fidgeted_. "I need you to run a test. But you can't tell anyone. Not Steve or Clint. Not James. Especially not James."

Bruce nodded. "Alright. I won't tell a soul, Natasha, I promise. What kind of test do you want me to run?"

Natasha's voice was barely above a whisper when she answered. "A pregnancy test."

"What?" Bruce asked, eyes wide. He didn't _want_ to sound shocked but he couldn't help it. He clearly remembered their talk at Clint's farmhouse when she told him she couldn't bear children.

"I know," Natasha answered as if she'd read his mind. "But I need to be sure to rule it out. I've been throwing up in the morning for the better part of last month. I've never been sick. I haven't been on a mission dealing with chemicals or viruses or whatnot."

Bruce tried a reassuring smile but even to him it felt too forced. "We'll work it out. Don't worry, Nat."

~#~#~#~#~#~

"For God's sake!" Bruce took deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart; a Hulk incident in the labs was the last anyone needed. "For how long have you been standing there?"

"I need to ask a favour," Natasha said without preamble. He eyes had a haunted look to them.

"Anything."

"I need you to look out for Amy should anything happen to James or me."

"Nothing will happen to either of you. That's the lack of sleep speaking."

But Natasha shook her head. "There are still people out there to get us. I don't know how much longer we can keep her a secret from those people. There can't anything happen to her. Bruce, promise me you'll take care of her should something happen."

"Nat-"

"Promise me!"

He'd never seen her lose her temper like that before and it scared the shit out of him. He grabbed her shoulders with both hands and forced her to look at him. "You live in the most secure building on earth. A big group of trained and enhanced individuals considers you part of their family. Do you think any of us would let anything happen to you? Or Barnes? Hell, Amy's barely three months old and has everyone wrapped around her little finger. But if you need it to sleep better: yes, Natasha, I promise to look out for Amy. There won't anything happen to her. Or to you, for that matter."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Bruce knew he wasn't Amy's favourite uncle. He wasn't as fun as some of the others and he wasn't as willing to read her the same story a trillion times. Besides, he was the one vaccinating her, so she tended to be more careful around him. That was fine. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He adored her and he knew the Hulk would never hurt her either. It was the resemblance to her parents that threw him. While most commented on how much she looked like Barnes – dark hair and her face seemed to be a softer copy-paste from his – the first thing Bruce always saw were her eyes. A bright green that missed the piercing stare but managed to look more solemn than should be possible for a five-year-old. It were Natasha's eyes through and through and every time Bruce saw them, he didn't know whether he stared in wonder or in horror.

It had been three weeks since Natasha had been surprised by HYDRA; how they managed to catch her off guard, no one knew. Bruce had never seen Barnes like that. A cold rage swirling in his eyes, in his stance; a rage he tried to hide from his daughter to be able to console her. Now Bruce understood why the Winter Soldier had been feared as much as the Black Widow. He had no doubts that whoever had taken Natasha wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Barnes, Steve and Clint had gone off to follow every possible trail which left the rest of them distracting a little girl that had suddenly been robbed of her parents. Even Loki tried to entertain her with magic tricks and it would work for a while until Amy would ask when her parents would come back. No one had an answer for that.

So Bruce was surprised when Amy sneaked into his lab one day, a careful look on her face as if she wasn't sure whether she'd be welcome here.

"Uncle Bruce? Can I stay here for a bit?"

"Yes, uh, sure. Do you need anything?"

But Amy shook her head, sat down at one of the tables and started colouring. Bruce hovered nearby, unsure how to handle the situation. "You do know you don't need to be worried, right? Your dad, Steve and Clint will find your mom, I'm sure."

Amy only nodded without looking up.

They worked side by side in silence for a while, until a hologram popped up, indicating a call from one of their jets. Bruce accepted in instantly.

"We got her," Steve said without any greeting. He looked exhausted but relieved. "You might want to ready med-bay. We'll be there in half an hour."

"Have you found mommy?" Amy asked, tears of fear in her eyes. "Is she alright?"

But the call was already interrupted. Bruce saw the tears welling in her eyes and felt slight panic rising. "Hey, how about we already go to the med-bay so you can greet them there? Steve said they'll be here in half an hour, so we still have some time to make everything ready for them. Do you want to help me?"

Amy looked at him with a wavering lip but nodded finally, reaching for him in a silent plea. Bruce obliged and picked her up, prompting her to hold tightly onto him. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Time flew after that. Soon, they were waiting in the med-bay, when Barnes came rushing through the doors, Natasha in his arms. She looked small and fragile against his broad frame but was seemingly alive.

"Lay her here. Thanks. And now, I need you to go out of my way. Wait outside. I'll call you when I'm done." It was one of the few cases Bruce actually spoke with authority.

Barnes' stare could have melted steel. "I will _not_ leave her-"

"Yes, you will," Steve said quietly but urgently. "Bruce needs space. Plus, you have a daughter to take care of. A scared daughter who just saw her mother bleeding and unconscious."

All at once, the fight seemed to drain out of Barnes. He kissed Natasha on the head, threw one last glance at Bruce and went to pick up Amy, holding her tight and telling her that everything would be alright again. Steve and Clint left soon after, leaving Bruce alone with Natasha.

She was badly hurt. _Torture_, a voice commented in the back of his head. Still, given time, she would be okay. Hopefully.

When she woke, it was hours later. Bruce had occupied a chair near her cot, dozing but waking instantly when the monitor's beeping indicated a change of her heart rate. "Hey," Bruce greeted her quietly, quickly assessing her. She seemed okay.

"Amy?" Her voice was but a croak.

"She's fine. Scared, of course, but she will be better once she sees you're awake." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Natasha closed her eyes in relieve and painstakingly slow tapped a pattern out on his hand. It took Bruce a moment to decipher the morse code: _Thank you for taking care of her_.

He smiled, a little sadness showing. "That's what I promised, didn't I? Always."

* * *

**2\. A/N The next title would be "No Trust" and I'm thinking Avengers bonding night right now, but if you have a better idea, please let me know ;)**


	3. No Trust

**A/N: Welcome back! Just a quick info for you beforehand: in future (starting with this chapter) I will answer your reviews at the end of the chapter so that those, who really just want to read the story, can do so without having to skip something :)**

* * *

No Trust

„I warn you, Nat, if you use that bomb, you will regret it," Clint threatened through clenched teeth, his eyes fixed on a point in front of him.

Natasha snickered. "What? You make me take care of your kids for an evening? That's not exactly punishment." She timed the release of the red shell so that both Clint's Toad and Tony's Mario were pushed off course and her Yoshi could swerve past them.

"Cheating!" Tony yelled and nearly smashed his controller on the floor. "That's not possible! You _can't_ hit two people with one red shell. You can't."

"Impossible is my middle name," Natasha teased and finished the race first. "Pay up, boys. You cannot win against me."

Steve chuckled and rubbed his hand over his face. "Wasn't this planned as a _bonding_ night? Emphasis on bonding?"

"Don't be a spoilsport, punk," James commented and punched Steve in the shoulder. "You're just afraid she'll kick your ass next."

"Yeah, you wish." Steve held out his hand in a challenge. "Give me that thing, Tony."

"Oh, someone's being brave." Natasha grinned at him. "Bring it on, old man. Try not to break a hip."

"You know what, Romanoff?"

"Uh, careful, I know that tone," James threw in with a grin and kissed Natasha's cheek, his hands firmly on her hips.

Natasha turned her head, a playful glare directed at him. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Me? You? Never." He grinned boyishly at her, placing a last kiss on her neck. "Show him the ropes, doll."

Steve scoffed. "On whose side are you even on? I'm your oldest friend."

Clint threw a pillow at his head. "Yeah, but it's Nat who lets him into her pants." That earned him a collective groan and someone – probably Tony – chucked a handful of popcorn at him. "What? It's not like it was a secret or anything."

"Still… I'm never getting rid off the images," Tony sighed dramatically.

Clint shrugged and gestured with his controller. "Please, we're all grown-ups here."

Natasha burst into laughter; she was not the only one. "Since when _exactly_ are you a grown-up?"

"I'll have you know I'm a father and a husband –"

"And Laura will take my side on this," Natasha finished for him, a fond smile on her lips. "Steve, as the challenger, you may choose the course. Give your best, grandpa."

"You know, technically, Bucky is a year older than I _and_ I was frozen longer," Steve said idly, going straight for the one course he knew he had the slightest chance on. "So, technically, Bucky is _way_ older than me."

"Throwing me under the bus? That's how it is?" James complained with a playful glare. "You wound me, Rogers."

"Suck it up."

"Oh, that's a dollar for the swear jar," Tony butted in. "Really, Steve, I can't believe you use that kind of language in front of a lady."

"That was one time. Geez."

"You know what your Ma always said, Stevie: _One day, that mouth of yours will get you into trouble_," James said and heaved a heavy sigh. "That woman didn't know _how_ right she was."

Steve scoffed and hit _CONFIRM_. "You do know that it was you who corrupted me, right?"

"That's not what I heard," Natasha said with a shrug. "Peggy said, from all the men she ever had to work with, you knew the most swear words and dirty jokes. Only Fury ever surpassed you."

Tony grinned at that. "My favourite story as a kid was the one where you ripped your general a new one after one mission because the intel was shitty."

Steve glanced over his shoulder. "That's the kind of story Peggy told to a child?"

"It involved missions and you." Tony shrugged and leant back. "That was all the motivation she needed to tell a story."

The conversation came to a halt when the countdown on Rainbow Road started. Thumb hovering over the button, Natasha, Steve and Clint stared at the tv, waiting for the right moment to accelerate. Their audience stayed quiet, not wanting to distract any of them and hoping for a good show.

"I hate that course," Natasha muttered under her breath when she hit one of the cannonball dogs.

Steve raced past her and grinned. "That's what you get for your arrogance." Still, he couldn't catch Clint quite that easily. Somehow the archer seemed to feel at home on the curving rainbow, anticipating each hindrance and each weapon box.

But Natasha was far from giving up. Inch by painful inch she gained on Steve, hit him with an accuracy with the green shells that had Tony blanching and placed bananas in just the right places to have him drive into them. Finally, close to the start of the last lap, she shot past him, leaving a banana right in front of him.

"How?" Steve asked while he waited for the moment when he could drive again. "Really, how?"

Natasha smirked at him. "I _am_ that good, Rogers. She didn't manage to pass Clint but at least finished before Steve.

Steve let the controller drop. "Alright, I'm done with this game."

"Pissed you can't win?" James asked with a grin and laughed when Steve flipped him off.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Who again thought it a good idea to play poker with two Russian spies?" Clint sighed as he folded and took a long swig from his beer.

"I seem to remember that both you and Tony thought it would be fun," Steve answered drily and threw some coins in the middle. "I don't recall how I ended up here, though."

Natasha shrugged, folded and leant back to watch the game. "I guess you wanted to prevent us to take every last cent from Clint and Tony. Though I admit the latter would have proven to be a challenge."

"Well, that backfired. Do you even have any money left, Steve? Really, you were in the army. Didn't you teach him how to play, Barnes?" Tony shook his head and pushed some more coins in the middle.

James scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, that man has no poker face whatsoever. I did what I could, as did the Howlies and your father, but to no avail. He's the shame of Brooklyn." Glancing at his cards, he added: "All-in."

"Oh, come on!" Steve groaned and folded, too. "I'm never playing any game with you again. Ever."

"You're a sore loser, Rogers." Tony grinned and shoved his remaining coins in the middle. "Bring it on, Barnes."

Natasha shook her head in sympathy. "You should have opted out as long as you could, Tony. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Oh, shut up, Romanoff."

"I'm with Steve, by the way," Clint piped up, one arm thrown over the backrest of the sofa he was sitting on. "Never again poker with the Russian spies. By now I should know better than to let me get roped into this mess."

"Oh, come on. You haven't lost as much as in Vegas that one time," Natasha said. "_That_ was a mission after my taste."

Clint scoffed and threw a pillow at her. "We've almost gotten killed because you blew up the bank. Twice."

"Emphasis on almost. That money served me well while being on the run."

"Royal Flush," James announced with a smug grin and showed his cards.

"Fuck it." Tony threw his cards and wobbly came to his feet. "No more poker with the Russian spies. You can't trust them."

"Good night, Tony."

* * *

Christine-Danielle: Thank you :)

Vivienne: No, they really wouldn't have.

Guest: You're welcome

Iamsecretlynot: Thanks, I guess?

MaRiA.Z.A: Thank you very much.

SswolfsS: THank you :)


	4. Where Are They?

**A/N Hello dear readers. I'm sorry for taking so long. When I said there would be slow updates I didn't imagine them being that slow. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Where Are They?

Steve sighed wearily as he entered his apartment at the Avengers Facility. It had been a long day full of meetings and talks and negotiations and all he wanted to do was to draw a bit while listening to music to calm his mind. If he went to the gym now, none of the punching bags would survive. After a quick shower he changed into sweats and a loose t-shirt and padded bare footed in his living room. Over the years, he had accumulated quite a few albums with music from the thirties and forties, most of them during long, fun days on flea markets with Natasha. Soft jazz filled his living room and Steve sighed again, contently this time, and just listened to the music for a moment.

But as he grabbed for his sketchbook, his fingers only brushed against the smooth wooden surface of the little table behind the sofa. Steve frowned. Did he put it in the drawer? Forgot it in his office? Bedroom? But not only his current one was missing; the others he had filled since he'd woken up were gone as well.

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Cap?"

"Do you have any recordings of someone entering and taking my sketchbooks?" Steve couldn't keep the uneasiness from entering into his voice.

It took the AI a moment to answer. "No, Cap. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Thanks." A list of suspects immediately formed in his mind; individuals who had both the abilities to hack FRIDAY and the ruthlessness to steal his sketchbooks. Their motives however were not as easily guessed. Steve sighed a third time. Seemed like his day wasn't over yet.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Give them back."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "Give what back?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Alright." She held up her hands in a placating manner; his mood was obvious. "I took the chocolate from your flat. I planned on restocking your stash tomorrow during your morning run. I'm sorry, okay?"

Steve blinked. "What?"

"The chocolate? The stash under your tv?" Natasha frowned at him. "Wait, that's not what you're here for?"

"No! I'm… I'm looking for my sketchbooks. Did you take them?" Steve chose to let go of the chocolate problem for the time being. There wasn't any sense in trying to find a different hiding place; Nat would find them either way. Besides, the matter of his sketchbooks was way more important.

Natasha cocked her head. "Your sketchbooks? All of them?"

"Don't evade. And yeah, all of 'em. The full ones since 2012 and the one I started just a few weeks ago." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her pleadingly. "I won't be mad, if you took them, though I told you to only look through them in my flat. But I really want them back."

"I'm sorry Steve, but I didn't take them. I swear. I can respect boundaries if I want to, believe it or not," she said, her voice lacking any spite. "Didn't FRIDAY pick anything up?"

Steve shrugged helplessly. "Nothing."

"Hmm. I'll keep my eyes open." She smiled reassuringly, then frowned at him. "Wait. I made it top of your list of suspects even before Tony? Really?"

"Who says I haven't spoken with him before?"

"Steve, don't lie to me."

Steve grinned at her sheepishly. "Well… You're always to eager to take a peek, so…"

Natasha shook her head at him but couldn't hide her smile. "Now get the hell out of here. Good luck finding them."

"Thanks."

~#~#~#~#~#~

"What'cha want, Capsicle?" Tony asked and reduced the volume of the rock music blaring through his workshop.

"I'm looking for my sketchbooks. Did you take them?" Steve was almost proud of himself how calm he sounded.

Tony snorted. "What, and you're coming to me? I'm not nearly suicidal enough to walk into your apartment and take your stuff; Nat would hang me from my toes. Have you asked FRIDAY?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't tell my anything. Said she had no recordings."

Tony typed something. "FRIDAY, dear, were you lying to our Captain?"

"No, boss." How could an AI sound so offended? "I don't have any recordings in connection with the vanishing of Captain Rogers's sketchbooks. If I did, I would have told him so."

"Fascinating," Tony murmured any typed some more. "Cause I just found a feed in your bin. Or bits of it." He pulled up a hologram, showing the intruder entering and leaving within a minute or less. "Guess you know where to look, Steve."

"Thank you, Tony. I'm sorry for suspecting you."

"Don't worry about it. Now, FRIDAY, let's talk about how to optimize your security protocols, alright?"

~#~#~#~#~#~

Steve knocked softly on the apartment door although he had a key. So far he'd only used it when Bucky had one of his nightmares and he needed to get to him quickly. "Buck? You in there?"

It took some time until the door opened. Steve could see with one gaze that his childhood friend was going through a bad day. For how long and since when this time, no one could say. "Can I come in?" he asked softly.

Bucky lowered his gaze and stepped aside. After closing the door behind Steve, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. "FRIDAY already told me you'd be coming. I was planning on giving them back later, I swear. It's just…" He trailed of and shrugged, gesturing to his coffee table. "They're lying over there. Take 'em."

Steve walked over to the table where all of his sketchbooks were lying, all of them opened. There were pictures of their Brooklyn, of his ma and Bucky's sisters. There was Peggy and the Howlies and horrors of war. There were scenes of them sitting at a campfire and of Natasha dancing. Steve traced the lines of Peggy's lips before pointing to the picture of the Howlies and Bucky in a bar. "Remember that night?" Because now he understood that this was what stealing the sketchbooks was all about: remembering.

Bucky drew carefully closer. "Yeah. Evening off before we'd liberate that concentration camp next day. Dunno how Dum-Dum found that bar, though."

"Me neither." Steve chuckled. "But that evening was much needed. What we saw…" He shook his head. He'd never forget the haggard faces of those men and women who had abandoned all hope.

"I found out Rebecca's daughter lives nearby. My niece. Can you believe? I never got to give a fella a hard time because of one of my sisters." Regret and sadness tinged his voice.

Steve knew that pity wasn't the right reaction.; it never had been with Bucky. "You're going to see her? Becca's daughter?"

"No. Don't think so." He met Steve's gaze. "You can take your stuff back. Sorry I took 'em."

"It's okay. Steve gestured at the books. "Keep them as long as you need to. I just need the more recent one." He hesitated; he didn't want to leave Bucky alone in this state. And maybe they could trade some more stories. "Wanna talk about the good old days? Or I could stay here and draw a bit while you look at the others."

Bucky took his time answering. "I don't wanna talk. But I'd like you to stay."

"Got a pencil?"

* * *

Filipa1994: Thank you very much.

Vivienne: I did have a lot of fun with the last chapter. Glad it's recognizable :)

SswolfsS: Thank you very much, I was aiming for the concern at the beginning.

romionefluffer: Thank you very, very much. Don't be sorry for requesting what you'd like to read. If I enjoy writing it, I certainly will. If not, well, then you tried :)


End file.
